The Tainted adventures of Dashing Draco
by TheBigBadWriter
Summary: Written Round Robin Style. Ginny and Draco both set their sights on the ever beautiful Hermione Granger but Ron wants Draco. What ever is a girl to do? After catching her boyfriend in another mans arms Hermione finds herself in deep trouble, romantically. Warning: Extreme Stupidity, Violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1: The Meadow of Desire

_A/N: I apologize to all of my readers who had previously enjoyed this story. We deleted the old one so that we could fine-tune the editing of this crack fiction. I hope you enjoy all of the changes we made._

* * *

**Chapter One: The Meadow of Desire**

The book clattered to the ground as her hands covered her mouth. It was the gasp which caught Ron's attention. By the time he released the cock from his mouth and turned Hermione was already pointing her wand at him, shaking in a violent rage. His eyes widened along with Neville's as they stared at her.

"Immobulus!" she hexed, freezing them both in their incriminating position, before they could utter a single word. Tears stung her cheeks as she stood there; the sight of them together only shattered her heart more. It wasn't until she broke through the courtyard doors that she realized she had ran.

Nothing was left. Knowledge, for the moment, was useless. Standing there in the darkness, there was no way for her to know of the shadowy presence that watched her, ready to make their move.

Hermione crumpled down into the mud, her tears lost amongst the rain which poured all around. But her cries of emotional agony quickly turned into those of shock and surprise as a figure crashed into her and she was pinned to the ground. Green lightning flashed above them and her eyes met with the sharp steel grey ones of Draco Malfoy; their faces inches apart and every inch of their bodies touching. Her mouth opened but she was speechless.

"You always have to get in the way, don't you?" He scowled at her and rolled off. "Stay low; we wouldn't want your blood polluting the area." The killing curse rolled swiftly off his tongue as he aimed at their attacker.

The words were powerful and encompassed the dark, shadowy figure before quickly dissipating. In a heap it fell upon the soggy ground. The lifeless corpse left Draco satisfied enough to turn his attention back to Hermione, whose clawed hands had a death grip on his robes. If her blushing features were any indication she fancied Draco a hero, this very instant, and her plush lips began quivering with obvious want.

"I was a fool to not see how dashing and brave you are…" She whispered, kneeling before him, her eyes twinkling with desire. "I want to repay you…please accept my body as payment!"

Malfoy's eyes gleamed, as he stood proudly over her, and for a moment only he had considered allowing her to ravish his form; After all it was his duty to give the splendors of his perfect body to those in need.

"That's right, mud blood, I am quite brave and dashing if I do say so myself." Draco spoke out, his hands proudly resting upon his hips as he looked towards the sky.

It was his opinion that everyone should admire him. After all, he was the most gorgeous and amazing wizard in all of Hogwarts-NAY- the world. His mind was lost in the sea of titles in which he would one day inherit which caused him to forget all about the lusty girl before him. That was until her hands got a solid grip on his pants; a finger was shoved right into Hermione's face and in surprise she froze. Shocked, she met Malfoy's eyes which were now distant and cold; quite different from the once brave and dashing Draco shown before.

"But I must refuse, for this body is not for you." He began to rant, "Mud bloods don't get to enjoy wondrous, god-like bodies… and that includes you, Granger."

His eyes widened as she laced her fingers between his and stood up; she pressed her body against him as a free hand traveled up his nicely toned torso.

"I'm sure I can make you change your mind," she whispered seductively before their lips crashed with fiery passion. Caught off guard, his arms automatically snaked around her and their tongues battled for dominance. Her slender hand wrapped around his hardening member and he suppressed a guttural moan; it was then, Malfoy decided, it had gone too far. He roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and held her back.

They stood there in the field, alone in the rain. For once, Malfoy allowed himself to examine the woman as he gasped for air. Never before this moment had she seemed so beautiful, chestnut curls surrounded her face and her cheeks were rosy with passion.

His eyes met her glossy chocolate ones as confusion and horror struggled against his overwhelming lust for her sweet forbidden body. If Mud bloods were dirty then he wanted Granger to make him a very dirty boy. He knew it was wrong but it felt so right. Just as he had decided to end it before he lost himself he smelled it.

With a glance his realization was confirmed. Hermione had been laying in a patch of rose thistle, a common ingredient for love potion. He cursed as he realized her new found desire for him was merely a plant infested haze.

"Shit. Granger we got to get out these weeds before the effects get worse."

She nodded in agreement but the reality was she couldn't hear him. Time slowed and all she could focus upon were his glistening lips and sharp piercing eyes. His hands burned into her flesh and his caressing voice made her weak in the knees. All Hermione wanted to do was say yes. Yes to anything he wanted, as long as he wanted her.

"Yes…" she whispered again as she unbuttoned her shirt. His rough hands covered her own, stopping her and her heart dropped a beat. Had he rejected her? She wondered, but he caressed her face and pressed his lips against hers. For a moment she stopped caring, that was until a liquid poured from his mouth and into hers.

Hermione dropped to her knees, coughing and choking. His image blurred as her eyes watered. Was he trying to murder her? She began to wonder but after a moment her vision became clear, along with her thoughts. The potion slammed her back into her body; Disgust and shame seeped into her as she realized the gravity of the situation. But as luck would have it, Draco was gone and Hermione was alone, kneeling and exposed to the rain

From a distance Ginny Weasley straddled her broom scowling as she witnessed the scene from above. Steam rose from her slender form as she shook with the anger of jealousy. It only took a smack to the head from an aggressive bludger to bring her back to her current task.

A fellow player called out to her while she attempted to regain balance on her broom. Ginny cursed and whisked herself to the ground. She had enough of training. Hermione Granger and no man would take her from her. End of Story. Period.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

_His voice died in his throat as the stunning image unfolded before him. A very wet Draco Malfoy, drenched from head to toe, strutted down the hall almost as if in slow motion. His platinum blonde hair sleeked back and his steel grey eyes piercing down to the soul. It sent shivers down Ron's back and straight to his groin. He liked what he saw and he wanted more. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Hall of Shame

Chapter Two: The Hall of Shame

Neville's eyes were still focused on the spot where Hermione had left; conflicting emotions burned within him as his mind raced. He was absolutely mortified. He had never expected to get caught with Ron. Sure, Neville knew that Hermione and Ron were dating, but he had been put into a position he simply couldn't refuse.

They had been frozen by Hermione's spell for just over an hour when a couple of fourth year girls stumbled upon them. They had screamed at the highly provocative sight, which brought over the attention of a Professor. But with luck Ron had struck a deal to escape trouble. It wasn't until a snap off Ron's fingers that Neville had returned from the abyss of thoughts and back to reality. He looked down to see Ron back on his knees, one hand resting against Neville's hip while the other slid slowly under his shirt.

"Shall we continue?" he asked in a tone which Neville couldn't deny.

After another round Ron sat before the Gryffindor Buffet, grinning from ear to ear, with both hands overfilling with food. Hungrily he chopped down on a chicken leg from one hand and lubricated its path down with a handful of mash potatoes from the other. If there was anything that could cheer him up, it was food.

Neville had clung to him tighter than his own clothing… that was until Ron's comment of "Dude, dude, dude… either put a paper bag on that shit you got or get out," had made it pretty apparent that Ron was done with having Neville around so he sulked away.

Ron was getting on his fifth chicken leg when Harry decided to join the picture.

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry announced loudly, plopping his arrogant ass down and almost falling into Ron's food. Ron was NOT okay with this.

"What is it?" Ron asked, feeling even more irritated than when Neville was around. NO-ONE gets between Ron and his CHICKEN.

"I had the worst day. Ever. I swear Professor Snape is becoming a rapist." Harry clasped his hands against his forehead, which landed his elbow directly in the middle of Ron's plate of Mash potatoes. Ron then stared angrily over the fact that there was a Harry Potter Elbow in his food.

"…Really?" Ron mumbled angrily with his mouth full of food.

"YES! He was rubbing my shoulders for two minutes… and that's TWO MINUTES TOO LONG!"

"Maybe… he was pretending to choke you?" Ron suggested. To this Harry sat up with the most outraged look upon his face and scoffed.

"YEAH RIGHT~ I'm HARRY mother-fucking Potter, everyone loves me and no one wants to choke me..."

"Well right now, I want to either choke you or eat your elbow." A silence withheld over both Ron and Harry. Harry stared at Ron, very confused at the statement before looking down at his elbow. His eyes widened as he saw the dripping remains of taders falling off his elbow.

"DUDE! Disgusting! Why would you… ever… allow ME to put my elbow in YOUR food?!"

"I didn't! Your stupid self just decided to lay in it!" Ron shouted at Harry as he grabbed more mash potatoes and threw them onto his plate. "Wanna put your damned elbow in this?!"

"What the fuck's your problem?! Snape basically rapes me! With his hands! And you get all pissed about food?! That's fucked up dude."

Enraged Ron threw his entire plate in Harry's face before going back to angrily eating his chicken. Wiping taders off his face with both hands and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Maybe he won't rape your tader-face now." Ron countered.

Interrupting the argument which brewed within the Bromance of Gryffindor table, Ginny plopped herself down on the other side of her brother and stole a piece of chicken from his plate. Ron glared and opened his mouth to curse her… that was before the doors of the great hall swung open. His voice died in his throat as the stunning image unfolded before him.

A very wet Draco Malfoy, drenched from head to toe, strutted down the hall almost as if in slow motion. His platinum blonde hair sleeked back and his steel grey eyes piercing down to the soul. It sent shivers down Ron's back and straight to his groin. He liked what he saw and he wanted more. Lust shone brightly in his eyes as he swallowed a mouthful of food and grinned with determination; Draco would become his. End of story. Period.

Soon a very guilty looking Hermione Granger followed, equally drenched. Her make up ran down her face and her modest bra was exposed through her shirt for everyone in the great hall to see. She was mortified. First throwing herself at Malfoy and now this; the rose thistle wore off and it all seemed surreal. The great hall seemed to sit in silence as everyone stared before erupting into a swarm of whispers. Blushing, she squared her jaw with determination and sat down across from Ginny. Both of the Weasleys stared her down and scowled, jealous for two separate reasons.

"What?" Hermione snapped, glaring at them before undertaking a giant gulp of Pumpkin juice. She slammed her cup down on the table and she stared at it, longing for it to become Fire whiskey instead. The back of her neck itched so she looked over her shoulder and her eyes met with those of Malfoy's. A dastardly smirk was plastered across his face as he twiddled his fingers at her. Her face turned vermillion, the shade of carnal shame, so she turned back around in a huff and shielded him from her peripheral view with her hand.

Draco felt triumphant by her reaction, he had gotten to her and he loved it. Perhaps he would see where this went; it would be a little game to fuck with her and no one else had to know about his newfound obsession. She would be his little Mudblood. End of story. Period.

It took the Great Hall some time to return to normal, as it usually does when Draco makes his entrance. Many a girl were left wet in the panties from his mere passing. Even the guys couldn't help but take in a good look at his soaking frame, ignoring Hermione's bust in the process. The blonde Adonis swaggered like a pro toward the Slytherin table without giving Ron the time of day. "Well hello comrades." He said rather sarcastically, noting the ugliness of his peers in comparison as he tossed a younger student off the bench and sat down. The kid of course, took in the gesture as a touch of grace from god himself, and gratefully sat himself at the very end of the table. Crab was about to remark something to Draco, probably about his chiseled features, when there was a tap on his shoulder. He spun around in his seat to find his face at level with Ron's crotch, mere inches away while he stood courageously over him.

What was this filthy man slut doing in his personal space? Draco wondered, brow furrowed, it was inexcusable. Ron grinned lazily, giving him the infamous nod of approval before stating "Heyyyy Malfoy, looking pretty good in that sopping wet cloak. What's say you let me Slythrin your chambers tonight?" Ron seemed unashamed of the offer, or of the fact that he was a filthy man slut filled with herpes and fail. Nonetheless, some could consider him to be a cute, filthy man slut filled with herpes and fail.

Draco raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips with a hint of sly suggestion. "I'd rather not in public Ron, there are people eating you know." Ron's face immediately went red and he quickly lost his confidence. "What..No! I mean, tonight, or somewhere else! Not in the dining hall." He finished the last bit quickly and under his breath. He began to feel hot under the collar.

Draco, amused by the sudden confident-loss Ron, decided to just knock him down a few pegs. After all it was Ron Weasley trying to use some weak standing line.

"Sorry Herpsley, your kind ain't welcomed in my chambers tonight. Or for that matter, Any night. Now beat it, you're ruining the pure and amazing vibe that is, Draco." A round of oo's filled the table as Ron's humiliation reached it's peak. He stared at Draco, feeling frustrated and irritated. Denied and rejected, and on top of that called Herpsley?! Ron was no Herpsley! And he wouldn't stand for that.

"Draco! What the fuck you callin' me Herpsley for! I don't have the herp!"

"Well, that's not what the Hufflepuffs said and we all know you've huffled those puffles." Again, another round of oo's and ah's went around the slythrin table. Ron's face turned even redder.

"Well I bet you've got a Mouth full, Malfoy!"

"Please, Weasel Bee, I could only catch herp from you and I'm not going for it." With that said, Draco turned back to scoff and laugh at Ron with his house. He assumed that the red head was going to stomp away, grumbling and maybe punch that ugly sister of his. Instead Ron did something entirely different. Ron had had the last straw and reached out. The blond, perfect hair, of Draco Malfoy was suddenly held within an angry grip and yanked back. He tried to protest when something suddenly intruded into his mouth. A warm, wet tongue rammed itself into his mouth. It twisted and moved around Draco's tongue, shocked and frozen for a moment as he felt the sensations run through him; Goyel made a face and that's when Draco came to his senses and shoved the Herpsley off of him, though it seemed to take some effort. Draco twisted around the table and glared at the red head. Ron stood there hitting his own chest and saying a lot of 'what!' before pulling at his shirt like a tool.

"What the fuck, Herpsley!"

"Looks like you have the herp now don't it!"

"Fuck you Weasley!" Draco spouted, malice dripping on every word, "Just because the only way you can get any action is because you force yourself upon the unsuspecting doesn't mean you are remotely attractive. YOU Ron Weasley are an un-fuckable, pathetic piece of dirt."

With that Draco sat down, officially ignoring the pathetic existence which belonged to Ron. Ronald was speechless, gaping like a fish out of water before storming out of the Great Hall; he slammed the doors behind him as he left. That was when a scream shouted, word of the dead body outside reached the school's staff and students were ordered to their rooms. Hermione and Draco met eyes with a knowing look and he silently dared her to say anything. Hermione wouldn't. She was not certain as to why but she knew it was the right thing to do.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

_The words echoed throughout the bathroom as if this was now a theater of horror. Draco wanted to drown himself; for the humiliation was suffocating already; why not just die and let this humiliating suffering end._


	3. Chapter 3: The Waters of Loving Despair

Chapter Three: Waters of a loving despair

Hermione covered her face and groaned in frustration. Ginny lay beside the bushy haired girl within the solitude of the bed curtains.

The red head fidgeted with the hem of her nightgown. "Want to talk about it?"

"No.." Hermione groaned, "Just no, never, definitely not."

Biting her lip, Ginny's green eyes were filled with envy as she pictured the scene from earlier. "You know I'm here for you 'Mione... if you need anything..." Hermione removed her hands and looked back at the girl, "I know Gin, I just-" The other girl interrupted her, placing a finger upon her lips as she leaned above her; her red hair is spilling over her shoulders as her eyes searched Hermione's features.

"No, you don't know." Rain pelted the castle window and the moon's glow trickled softly through the bed curtains. The light highlighted Ginny's normally plain features instead showing a celestial beauty; her emerald eyes glinting at her through the darkness. Hermione never noticed how enticing the red head could be until the woman descended upon her.

"Hermione, I mean _anything_ and I will give you what you need." She whispered her. Ginny brushed her lips against Hermione's before deepening the kiss. Slowly they melted into each other. Giving into the warmth now pooling between her thighs Hermione arched her back into the girl between them. As Ginny gently rubbed her erect nipples the image of steel grey eyes Hermione gasps and breaks the kiss.

"I- I- can't, it's too much in one day, I still l-love Ron and then…." Hermione whimpered breathlessly as Ginvera left soft kisses along her neck. Then there's Draco…She thought, remembering his rough lips against hers. It's just Too much, too confusing.

"You're wrong.." Ginny whispered, interrupting her and then taking the nipple into her mouth. A squeaky moan escaped her lips, which were forcefully pressed together. Ginny removed her mouth leaving the gown soaked. "I will make you change your mind."

With that she was gone. Hermione laid there flustered, confused and overwhelmed. She rolled over and hugged herself, wet nipple now freezing in the dark of night. What was she to do?

A few floors up Ron groaned in aggravation as the annoying bellows of the obnoxious teenager, Harry Potter, continued. "I am telling you, If I had a pe-gina, it would be fucking awesome! I could literally, fuck myself!" Harry had done nothing but rant about it since he watched that stupid muggle television show called, Family Man. The black haired boy even went into details of what he would do to himself, haunting the ginger kid down to his very core. How the two of them had managed to become prefects one would never know, either way they were stuck monitoring the halls with only each other for company.

"Your pe-gina business makes me want to set myself on fire!" Ron hollered like a prat.

"Oh Weasley~ you're just a prude. Come on, you're a grown man now aren't you? Just imagine what it would be like?" Harry said, unphased.

"Fucking myself?" Ron said in disbelief, "You want me to imagine fucking myself?"

"Yes! What do you think it would be like?" Harry asked, thoroughly amused.

Ron on the other hand, was NOT amused. "...this whole conversation makes me want to claw your face off." He muttered.

"Come on, be mature about this." Harry demanded.

"This is an immature conversation!" Ron's shouts echoed through the hallway, showing his frustration through dramatic arm movements.

"It's a fascinating philosophical conversation which gets us to explore the mind through sexual interests." Harry countered.

More frustration fumed from Ron as he decided the best thing he could do in this was to walk away and not contribute anymore to this conversation and let Harry Potter rant on about his made up pe-gina. And so he left.

Unfortunately, a Pe-gina was a condition where a being had both genitals and the image of Harry Potter Pe-gina porn was NOT an easy one to erase from the brain. Fuck monitoring the halls. With a shudder of disgust Ron barged into the Prefects bathroom, determined to scrub the image away. So determined that he hadn't realized he wasn't alone until he was watching water drops glisten as they slid down the slender body of one very naked, Draco Malfoy.

At last they were alone! Ron's itty bitty pervert eyes shined with glee and it took only seconds for Ron to jump out of his clothes and into the water. Draco was so deep in thought hadn't even noticed and continued to lather his silky hair. The smell of spice, musk and apple crisp wafted around the room from his shampoo.

"MmmMMMmm, something smells delicious. Is that for _me_?" Ron asked, flexing.

It didn't take long until Draco was screaming shrilly like a first year schoolgirl. His body reacted instinctively by flailing violently, churning the water into giant waves that smacked Ron's face relentlessly until he was pushed against the other side of the pool, gasping for air. "Gmrrphgerglee!" Ron choked out through mouthfuls of foam.

"Oh my god Weasley, I can't believe you're herping up my bathing quarters!" Draco spat as he sloshed over to Ron. He had with every intent of pulling Ron's boney, used up, ass from the bath and henceforth removing the scourge from his presence, but, Ron managed to put up quite the fight, despite being unable to breathe. The ginger instead made grabby hand motions at him, presumably trying to touch his penis in hopes that he would die a happy man but Draco was having none of it. He bent over Ron, pulling those pervert hands away, which in turn made Ron reach around to give his rounded butt a few good squeezes. This was the most horrifying moment in the young blonde's life, not including the day his Father stopped telling him I love you, and not a moment too soon was there a loud crash as Harry opened the door shouting, "THE PE-GINAS RON!"

The horror wasn't stopping there, not only was Draco being molested by Herpsley, but now Harry Potter had walked in screaming something incoherent to his ears. Harry Potter could ruin his reputation, hell Ron and Harry could go around telling everyone that Draco had been the harasser... and that is not what is happening; even now, Ron was still trying to molest Draco's hot bod with his scrawny and violating hands...

Then it would seem that Harry started to realize something wasn't right with this picture. His eyes squinted as he stared from Ron and then back at Draco... suddenly the words of pe-gina had no longer became relevant to this situation. His eyes then widened as he took a step back and dropped everything, along with his jaw.

"RON! YOU LIKE IT UP THE BUTT?!" The words echoed throughout the bathroom as if this was now a theater of horror. Draco wanted to drown himself; for the humiliation was suffocating already; why not just die and let this humiliating suffering end.

Ron was also sharing the slight embarrassment. Surely Harry, Ron's best friend, should have known that Ron was gay... mostly. Surely he's mentioned Neville and his sexual adventures. Perhaps Harry thought he was just talking about someone else...? Knowing Harry he just wasn't paying attention and instead singing "The Great Harry Potter Song" that he had made up in third year.

"...what the hell is wrong with you Harry?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You are a butt fucker! Or maybe your butt gets a fucker!"

"So what! You were just talking about pe-ginas! You wanting to be fucked and fucking yourself!"

"So! What you're doing is gay!" The ignorance seeped out of Harry, and it was more obvious to Ron exactly how much his 'best friend' actually paid attention to his life.

"...you're gay!" Ron shouted. This was the ultimate insult to Harry and a loud gasp once again echoed in the bathroom followed with a stomp of Harry's foot on the floor.

"Not uh! You're Gay!" He argued, too upset to come up with any logical argument, not that he'd normally have one.

"No you're gay!" Ron countered, yet again. The conversation would last for a long minute until suddenly Ron realized that... someone was missing.

"...where the fuck is Draco?" Ron's eyes scampered around the room trying to find out where the hot piece of ass went.

"Don't know! Probably being someone else's butt-fuck-buddy!" Harry sneered, "After all he IS a Slytherin."

"Oh shut it, Harry!" Ron said as he took one last moment to directly shout at Harry before looking back through the pool, trying to find his god like lover. But unfortunately, Ron wouldn't find Draco within these steamy waters. Draco had managed to get himself out of the pool, dried up and fully dressed while tweedle dee and tweedle dumb argued about which one of them were gay; which was completely ridiculous. Everyone knew they were both equally, if not OUTSTANDINGLY, gay; whether for each other was yet to be defined, but Draco was not waiting to find out. Fuck them all, he didn't have time for shenanigans like that.

In fact Draco needed to get as far from them as possible, clear his head and then have Pansy spread the rumor that it was he that walked in on Harry and Ron sucking each other's cocks. Let all of Hogwarts decide which is more gay. After all, Shenanigans like this was not proper and Draco needed to seem proper, even if he wasn't in the slightest.

This lead him to a forbidden, moonlit walk by the lake; The lake glowed a sickly black. After years of sneaking out he knew how to avoid teachers so he never worried about it. But despite his best efforts, he was not alone.

A lone figure stood in the cold of night; Curly hair fluttering softly in the breeze around shuddering shoulders. As he approached he could make out the sound of sobbing and with a gasp she looked at him, tears kissing her cheeks. "Oh.. it's you.." she whispered, sounding dejected and quickly looking away. "... Please leave."

He didn't know why, but whether it was due to the events of the bathroom or the sound of her despair, his shriveled blackened heart grew three times bigger in that moment and every inch of it broke soon after. With a wave of his wand a rose appeared and he levitated it, dropping it gently into her hands and she asked "why.." But he hadn't the answer so they turned to stare across the water.

In that moment, they would share a silence and smile. For in that broken moment, everything seemed perfect. But perfect would never last, soon they would return to the castle and reality.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

_Harry Potter was slammed into the bookshelf, one hand on his throat and the other covering his mouth. "Quiet… boy…." Snape warned him. Harry's green eyes pierced up into Snape's and fear struck right through the boy. Oh no… this was it! _


	4. Chapter 4: The Friendship in Occlumency

Chapter Four: Friendship in Occlumency

With a spark the demonic, pixie-like creature fell to the ground; It's grey wings continued to twitch but otherwise it was completely paralyzed. Hermione grinned in triumph, Defense against the Dark Arts had taken an interesting turn within the last month and as always she had poured all of her focus into perfecting everything the Professor threw at her. Nothing felt better and it was the perfect distraction from her problems.

"Very good! Class pay attention, you could learn from Miss Granger's efforts." Professor Twinkwinkle announced.

"Then might I, Professor, Suck your cock too?" Draco shouted out from the back of the room, "After all, we all want to follow in Granger's footsteps."

The class erupted into laughter and the professor deducted 10 points from Slytherin for inappropriate outbursts. But it was too late, nothing could make Hermione feel better as she continued towards her seat between the aisles of humiliation and mortification. Despite her efforts to hide and escape from Draco, Ron and Ginny, over the past month, she couldn't seem to avoid them in class and Draco did everything he could to make her know it.

She hid her head in her hands, ignoring the rest of the lecture. She already knew it so what was the point? She had bigger problems than the Dark Arts , Romance was so much harder and much more deadly. There was no way one could prepare themselves for defense against or techniques in the matters of love and what was she to do? Draco continuously sent her letters mocking and teasing her about the day she begged him to take her virginity down in the mud. His offers were even more enticing and entirely too graphic for the proper mind.

To make matters worse Ginny continuously tried to seduce Hermione anytime they were alone! It was still mind boggling to think of her ex's little sister as a grown woman filled with lust. A woman who constantly whispered promises of what she would do to her if she were to ever to give in. All she would have to do is say yes, but Hermione's head was spinning. She never viewed herself as a lover of women, yet her eyes were always drawn to Ginny's supple lips and that little pink slip of tongue slipping between.

And then there was Ron. The love of her life and slut of the house of Gryffindor. She had never known and somehow missed all of the signs. But his sexcapades hadn't stopped the night she caught him with Neville. Over the month she caught him with Lavender, Goyle, several Hufflepuffs of both genders and even Madam Pomfrey! Her mind kept telling her to move on but her pleas landed upon deaf ears so her heart still held hope. In turn, she was despairingly sad.

After what seemed to be an eternity class ended, and at last she was left to her own devices. Even Draco spared her some time to herself; Though he made sure to give her one good, smoldering look before he departed, leaving her temporarily weak at the knees. Once sadness returned she had forgotten that the Professor was still there, watching her feel sorry for herself. Once she was almost in tears she felt a firm grip on her shoulder and looked up to see him, Professor Twinkwinkle. He was a large, rounded man with rosy cheeks and a happy grin, much like Santa Claus. His eyes, however, seemed kind, but shifty, behind his spectacles.

"What seems to be the matter Granger deary?" He asked brightly. She smiled weakly up at him. "I'm just tired Professor."

"Come now, you look as down as a river dwelling bramblefrooper." They laughed together at that remark and she instantly began to feel better. Everyone knew that he was an avid reader of the quibbler and often referenced back to it, but sometimes she wondered if he was just senile.

"It's just...I don't know. People are so mean...so cruel." She said quietly.

"How unfortunate... Welp, good day!" He went back to his desk without another word. Definitely Senile, she decided quietly. But none-the-less another potential friend was lost; Even the Professors wouldn't put up with her sorrows.

Hermione decided not to spend another minute here and frantically gathered her stuff. All she needed a place in which she could feel once again safe and alone, so she fled.

First her hair had become a shield against friendship or understanding and then it was her selfish friends, whom she strived to better and help. Yet she was always in the shadows of those same friends: Harry Potter and, her now ex-boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. Both of Whom still hadn't noticed her absence. It's no wonder she was so conflicted and confused about her next course of action. She needed to do research… or panic. So far, she was in favor of the latter. But alas it wasn't an option.

Elsewhere, Harry had been having issues of his own. Snape seemed to be after the boy like a vulture upon a corpse and it was frightening. So Harry ran and he ran fast. The library seemed to be the perfect place to hide from Snape and his sexual tension, slash rape. after all there could be nothing else Snape would want him for. As he hid, Harry pondered and couldn't quite understand why the older man was so attracted to him… other then he was Harry Fucking Potter, but still! It was absurd and Snape looked like he was ancient! Ancients shouldn't be going after hot gods like himself! It was preposterous!

"What a mother fucking creeper..." Harry muttered as he grimaced at the idea of it all. Then after a time, he got out from his hiding place, which had been under a table where a girl in a short skirt had been exposing herself to him. It was hot shit, but there was no time! He had to get a new hiding place, for soon she would know of his existence beneath the table and surely compromise his position soon after.

The egotistical bastard slowly slipped out from beneath the table; His lily pad colored eyes quickly searched the room. At last, he didn't see that Gollum in the room. Thank god. Maybe the creeper finally stopped stalking him around the school… doubtfully but hopefully so.

Not taking the chance Harry ran away, back from the table, before finally hiding behind the tall pillars of the library. Not even Voldemort himself could find him here, truly it was a brilliant hiding spot. None the less he checked behind him to see if the skeever was there. He saw nothing… good.

"Hello Potter." The voice was monotone but to Harry it was like nails on a chalk board and he nearly had a heart attack from hearing it.

Harry's screamed like a little bitch and it echoed through out all of Hogwarts. Students put their books down and search quizzically at their surroundings. But the screams were quickly quieted as Harry Potter was slammed into the bookshelf. Snape held one hand on his throat with the other his mouth.

"Quiet boy." Snape warned him.

Harry's green eyes pierced up into Snape's and fear struck right through the boy. Oh no… this was it! "EPH! MYUR HAMFS SPHMEL FIME GAMPHIC!" He complained, muffled.

"…Curious…" Snape replied as he stared down at the struggling boy. Harry was saying something through his hands, causing the saliva to smear across his palm. Snape wondered if he was trying to get him to remove the hand, but despite Harry's best efforts Snape would have kept it there if he hadn't been curious. "What was that, Potter?"

"I said… EW! YOUR HANDS SMELL LIKE GARLIC! And that shouldn't be so since you're a god damn vampire!" Harry's answer was disappointing as always and Snape was in no mood to deal with it. Clearly the fame of being the chosen one had inflated his head, crushing his wits with it, and it was about time someone reminded him of his place.

"…Your ignorance and low IQ seems to show each time you speak… I would like to change your vocabulary to just begs and pleads of 'yes' and 'no'…" Snape purred, Harry's eyes widened. HORROR! Just horrifying!

"RED ALERT! SOME-!" once more Snape's garlic hands covered Harry's mouth, stopping him in mid-sentence. Harry could face death eaters, dragons and Voldemort himself but staring into the eyes of Snape in this moment left him a scared little pansy. After all Voldemort never threatened to rape him.

"No red. No need for alert… well maybe a little." Snape chuckled as they disappeared into the shadows. Hermione had arrived just in time to see them disappear and sighed. Surely it couldn't be life threatening seeing as Snape was a professor but he was also a suspected death eater. Muttering the proper spell Hermione disappeared into the shadows after them and found herself in a corridor she'd never seen before.

A Hurricane of memories surrounded Harry. Catching the Snitch.. kissing Ginny.. laughing with Ron.. stopping Tom Riddle. And it hurt. it hurt bad. Harry was on his knees and clutching his head. "STOP!" he shouted.

Snape stood before him and shook his head, "You want it to stop? Then shut me out!" he barked. If Harry had hated him before, he despised him now. Previously Harry assumed the Professor wanted his young nubile body but instead it was worse. Much worse. Dumbledore ordered Professor Snape to teach Harry Occulmency in an effort to prevent his mind from being penetrated and influenced by Voldemore. As if that could happen! Harry had scoffed but none the less if Dumbledore ordered it then he might as well try it but no one had warned him of how difficult the task would be.

The hurricane had stopped. "I told you to clear yourself of emotion! Those who cannot control their emotions are weak and stand no chance against his powers potter!"

"I can't... I need a break..." Harry huffed as he laid on the stone floor in a sweat. He was out of breath and he was done. But as always he would try again after a break. Snape sneered and turned, with a flair of his robe.

"We'll do this again tomorrow... and every day after until you can stop me from invading your mind." Then he was gone. It was ten more minutes before Hermione found him passed out on the floor. She ran to him and checked his vitals.

"Fuck 'Mione I'm fine." Harry shouted, swat her hand away, "How did you find me anyways?"

"I was worried so I followed you," She said stubbornly, voice filled with concern. "what happened?"

"Secret. Shhhhhhh..." He said, repeatedly brushing his fingers against her mouth until she stopped him. His ridiculousness brought a smile to her face and she laughed. He might be an arrogant prat at times but he would always be her goofy friend down deep inside.

"Oh come on now, I'll help you up."

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry said as she helped him up. "You're the best."

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

_She hesitated a beat and for no certain reasons took his hand. He pulled her into him and they began to dance. "Clearly someone must teach you how to have fun but since it's quite overdue and no one has arrived, I suppose I must take it upon myself to educate you."_

_"Oh shut up," she smacked him on the shoulder and stubbornly looked into the distance._


	5. Chapter 5: The Lies of Temptation

**Chapter Five: Of Lies and Temptation**

Look at him. How disgusting. How pitiful. Why doesn't he love me?! Ron silently wondered as he stared out into the courtyard pitifully; Ron leaned with his face against the cold stone of the castle wall as he watched Draco Malfoy who sat proudly beneath a tree. The sound of his voice was intoxicating. The quirk of his lips as he placed that red juicy apple between them was enticing. No creature on earth was ever more beautiful and even the simple act of eating fruit had brought Ron to a raging hard-on.

Each and every day Ron watched. Ron wanted him, NAY! Needed him. The thrill of conquest and the desire for the impossible had manifested into an obsession that would drive him mad unless it could be Satiated. Not even Neville could take the edge off as Ron pounded into the boy's round behind, day after day. Draco knew it to and it aggravated him to no end so he chose to ignore the red headed student to the best of his abilities.

All of a sudden there was a squeeze in his posterior and he jumped. Looking around he saw it was Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh my, Mr. Weasley it seems you have come down with a fever." She said seductively, looking at him over her spectacles. "Meet me in the hospital wing in five. I'll be your medication." Then she was off without another word leaving Ron grinning from ear to ear. Hallelujah! There was nothing Ron needed more, right in this moment, than for his aching heart to be healed by the love doctor.. Or at least to be momentarily distracted. After a moment he sauntered after the elder woman, with a new bounce in his step for not all was lost; Ron had a plan and once it was carried out Draco Malfoy would be his. He only had to wait for that one. perfect. moment.

The rickety metal bed frame shook violently as Ron thrusted his hips into the woman. She braced herself against the metal frame, dark greying hair wild around her shoulders.

"OH YOU RED HEADED DEVIL! YES!"

"WHAT'S MY NAME?!"

"Ronald WEASEL BEE!"

"I SAID WHAT'S MY NAME!"

"Ronald WEASEL – OOOOH!" They came together and Ronald collapsed onto her form. Seamus uncleared his throat from the door, not wanting to wait for the two to finish up.

"Ron!"

"What?!" Ron snapped, upon identifying the voice he relaxed and returned his attention to the boobs before him. "What do you want?"

"If you wish to catch Malfoy during the trip you might want to hurry." Seamus answered impatiently. "They're about to leave for Hogsmeade." Ron sighed impatiently as he begrudging left the woman and got clothed.

"So where will he be?"

"The Hog's Head. So what's your plan of action?"

Ron smirked as he fumbled with his tie, shirt wide open. "You distract the goons and I grab him in the alley.." Ron laughed as the robed woman pulled him back onto the hospital wing bed and nuzzled his neck.

"You think it's that easy?" Seamus laughed.

Ron finished buttoning his shirt askew and snogged Madam Promfrey goodbye. "Of course, once Ronald Weasel bee sets his sights it's all bangin' and history from there." he joked and laughed with Seamus on the way out.

Hardly an hour into the trip and Harry already had a few to many drinks. So many in fact he was on top of the tables. The crowds were split in two different groups; The first group surrounded him dancing all around to the loud pub music while the second were hiding away in corners talking privately. He danced with some 3rd year and, on the top of his lungs, sang obnoxiously with the music.

"Harry, what are you doing!?" A voice chastised. Harry peeked through the hair of the 3rd year before him and saw Hermione's narrowed, disapproving eyes. Her outfit consisted of muggle shorts, sneakers, a collared blouse and an over-sized sweater. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and although it suited her she appeared wildly out of place amoungst the crowd.

"It's called having fun.. sheesh 'Mione get the stick out of your ass."

"You know if any of the teachers see you, you'll get detention!" she said, barely audible over the loud music. He turned the 3rd year around and gave her the nod of approval.

"Let them try!" He said, chuckling and snogging the younger student. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered insults beneath her breath as she tried to leave. Harry was always like that. "If I had half a mind, I'd report him…" she said to herself.

"If you had half the mind, you'd actually know what it was like to have some fun!" A voice rang out, over the loud music. Hermione turned, ready to lecture. "Oh, great! Malfoy Bugger Off."

"Oh I don't think so, Granger." He persisted, "I've come here to have fun and so far I've enjoyed myself immensely... but now that you've ruined the mood you shall have to fix it." As an invitation to dance He held out a hand. Hermione stared at it in disbelief.

"Come on Granger. You owe it to me."

She scoffed, "Owe it to you?! Don't be ridiculous Malfoy" Oh! he had some nerve. How dare he insult her and then ask her to dance of all things. He always knew how to ruffle her feathers and Hermione was not impressed.

"We can't have someone sucking up all the fun, so come on now. Let's not waste my time." He said, looking pointedly at his hand. She hesitated a beat and for no certain reasons took his hand. He pulled her into him and they began to dance. "Clearly someone must teach you how to have fun but since it's quite overdue and no one has arrived, I suppose I must take it upon myself to educate you."

"Oh shut up," she smacked him on the shoulder and stubbornly looked into the distance. Fun?! She was all kinds of fun but sure enough she would refuse to have it with Malfoy of all people. Her cheeks were rosy with a disapproving blush as she couldn't figure out why she agreed to this.

Ron spilled his drink on another student as he glared from the bar stool. Seamus watched as the drink spilled from Ron's glass over on a 3rd year's large breasts; Her white button up nearly transparent when wet and rosy pink nipples stood erect upon the mounds. The third year gasped from shock. Seeing Ron was too distracted to do anything Seamus apologized in Ron's stead. Flattered by his kind words and charm she agreed to meet with Seamus for coffee and left.

"So what you going to do?" Seamus asked.

"Hmm?" Ron's gaze refused to leave the scene before him.

"What you going to do about that?" He asked, referring to Draco dancing with Hermione. "Also what's going on with you and her? Weren't you dating or something?"

"Fuck... it's Complicated."

"Bullshit." Seamus countered, "Nothing's complicated, you just don't break things off in conventional ways."

"Fuck off Seamus, she got the memo." Ron insisted

"Did you ever say the words?"

"Well... no... but she did hex me while I was giving Neville head. Close enough right?"

"Gah, Neville?!" Seamus looked at him disapprovingly, "He's a good bloke but I thought you said you weren't going to tap that."

"Eh, I changed my mind." Ron said, smiling. "I'm going to keep him on the hook, he's always eager for a go."

"Damn." Seamus said and that was the end of that. But Ron mulled it over, eyes glued to Draco's ass.

"Anyways, Malfoy wants me. He just doesn't know it yet. But he will."

"Damn straight!" Seamus chuckled and brofisted his whore of a friend, "Want me to run a diversion?"

"Not yet. I need to pick up some things first." With that they left for the shops.

Hermione hated to admit it but she was actually having fun dancing with Malfoy. It wasn't like the dry humping which was favored by most of the students in the crowd but instead it was... sweet. "Aren't you afraid someone will see you dancing with a... mu- mud blood?" She asked, frowning as she stumbled over the slur.

"Not at all." He whispered in her ear playfully, "Besides I can always lie, say you tricked me... or better yet perhaps you're trying to seduce me with your magic."

She scoffed, trying not to smile as she rolled her eyes. "As if I would even want to."

"Why not? Aren't you going to repay me for my heroic efforts?" he joked, causing her to blush furiously.

"Of course not. Are you going to hold that over my head forever?" she muttered bitterly.

"Of course I am, after all I _am_ a Slytherin." he reassured her, "It's what we do."

"Of course, after in a fair fight you'd lose."

"Well that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, now is it?" Draco Smirked and Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Perhaps just once you should try to be sincere."

"For me that'd be dangerous." He said and they shared a moment of silence as they pondered the real meaning of that. After all they had long suspected Malfoy was already a death eater. With that realization Hermione was about to leave when he tightened his grip. "Want to see my favorite thing in the whole world?"

Hermione stared into his stormy eyes for a long minute, as if she had a choice, but curiosity held her hostage from the moment the words left his mouth so she agreed.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Hermione asked him. She breathed shakily and in shallow puffs. Draco's eyes had glittered mischievously upon her agreement and the silver tongue devil had convinced her into letting him blindfold her. Hermione knew she would probably live to regret this moment, after all she had put her trust in Malfoy of all people and honestly didn't have an excuse as to why. Perhaps it was the loneliness which had finally gotten to her.

"Not yet," He answered. He brought his mouth to the side of her face and whispered in her ear. She shuddered as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her flesh against him. Hermione took a deep breath and shifted a bit; Draco growled a bit as she rubbed her ass against his groin in the process. There was silence for a few seconds as Draco tried to draw up enough courage to show her.

His heart was beating a million miles per hour and soft breeze swirled softly around them. He noted she smelled of vanilla and strawberries. It was nice. After a couple of moments he took off her blindfold. "Open your eyes." he whispered. Hermione screamed.

She was going to be sick. She was quite certain of it. She was going to be sick right here. right now. She swayed slightly, now practically half straddling both Draco and the Broom as she clutched onto him for dear life.

"For Fucks sake woman!" Draco shouted, "Calm down before you knock us both off of the broom!"

"Don't say that!" Hermione panicked. Unfortunately Draco found it cuter than he should have and just began laughing. "It's not funny!"

"It is! You're such a muggle, afraid of heights." He joked, "Just look. Trust me it's worth it."

She shook her head against his chest. Due to fright Hermione's eyes were practically sealed shut. Eventually she summoned up the courage to open one eye and the sight was so amazing she opened both of them, completely forgetting about the heights. They were high above the forbidden forest, deeper than she'd ever been before.

Behind them the sun began to set, casting off a rainbow of colors in every direction. Around them Hippogriffs and pixies flew in all directions. Below them she could see Centaurs and other dark beasts traveling through the breaks between the trees. It was fascinating. She looked back at Draco, wide eyed, "This is your favorite thing in the whole world?" she asked.

"Yes but you're sworn to secrecy." He said, seriously and even though she didn't answer they both knew she had agreed to keep this one a secret too.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

_"You wouldn't… you can't… I'll stop you. I'll tell." He threatened, eyes narrowing to slits. _

_"I would, I will and you can't." she said, grinning. Without hesitation she muttered a curse and his side burned. He knew that the inscription was burned into both of their sides until the moment the curse was removed. It was a curse of secrecy, if either of them dared to try and tell their lives would be in danger. As if things weren't bad enough already..._


End file.
